


After the Bombs

by orphan_account



Series: A Playlist of Fanfiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the Bombs -The Decemberists, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Neville Longbottom looks back at the Battle of Hogwarts. This is a songfic using "After the Bombs" by the Decemberists. I suggest you listen to it because: a) it gets you in the mood for reading this, and b) because it is a very good song. Hopefully you will enjoy!

And after the bombs subside  
And this campaign  
Calls it for the night  
Morning has broken and the battle has subsided. The air is mixed with ecstasy from victory and grief from the losses. I, myself, feel an odd mixture of both. I should be on top of the world; seeing as I was one of the top contributors to the cause. But, as I glance around the room I see so many people that I knew. Young, innocent Colin Creevey who stayed to fight. Fred Weasley; who left his family heartbroken. Many, many more. So many people who shouldn’t have died.  
But my friends surrounded me. The familiar faces of Seamus and Dean (my best friends from first year) and Luna (beautiful, dreamy, lovely Luna). They give me their congratulations. Seamus says something about this being the last meeting of Dumbledore’s Army. Luna replies, “This may be our last meeting, but Dumbledore’s Army will forever be.”

We meet in the streets  
Will we meet in a bar’s cold light?  
We grip at our hands  
We hold just a little tight  
Many of us spill out into the streets of Hogsmeade. Aberforth opens the Hog’s Head and most of the remaining members of Dumbledore’s Army crowd into the dimly lit pub. We share celebratory butterbeers, many of us holding hands. Seamus’s in Dean’s, Harry’s in Ginny’s, Hermione’s in Ron’s, and mine in Luna’s. Though we are slightly grim; we find comfort and solace in each other. Gripping each other’s hands tightly.

After the bombs  
After the bombs  
Subside  
Maybe it will still be like this many years from now. Us all together sharing a couple of butterbeers together; laughing and smiling despite all that we’ve lost. Maybe one day, after the war is completely over. If it ever will be completely over in our heads.

And after the rockets calm  
And the glimmer of fire  
Pretends an early dawn  
I gaze at what used to be Hogwarts. Well, technically, it still is Hogwarts. However it has been reduced to rubble. Small fires still smoldering in spots, a few crumbling walls still partially standing. Our beautiful school that we gave all to protect.

We pinch at our skin  
While we wonder how we  
Escaped harm  
Back in on of the few room still standing, the Great Hall, everyone congregates. I glance around the room to Mrs. Weasley treating every person in the room as her child; regardless of if she knew them or not. Inspecting each person for injuries and providing comforting words to those who have been broken; not physically but mentally. I see her comforting a small Ravenclaw boy who had stayed to fight and lost all his friends in the process. I see her check Oliver Wood for injuries. I see her welcome Percy, her dear lost son, back with open arms in their time of crisis.

We forget all our trials  
While there  
In our baby’s arms  
I sit down next to Luna my fingers slowly entwining with hers. I see Hermione comforting Ron; who was unashamedly sobbing. And why should he be ashamed? I see Ginny hugging Harry; knowing that they were sure this would’ve been there last night together only a few hours ago. I see Dean lean over and give Seamus a kiss on the cheek. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley holding each other close as they grieve. We all comfort each other. We all promise not to let go.

After the rockets  
After the rockets  
Calm  
For a moment; just for a fleeting moment, there seems to be be calm. After a year of chaos and danger there is finally calm. The war is subsiding and there will be calm.

Then we’ll go dancing  
Won’t we’ll go dancing  
Yes we’ll go dancing  
‘Till it all   
Starts over again  
We dance through our lives. Because life pounds on despite everything that has happened. We live with the facts that the world is not perfect and one day something will happen and it will begin again.


End file.
